Troublesome
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: Ceres Vacker was well troublesome, and she knew it, but hey at least she had pretty good grades and her best friend Everly Endal at her side, how bad could things possibly get. The Neverseen was defeated years ago... right? (I know, it’s a cliche description) RATED T BECAUSE LOTS OF THINGS SOPHIE X FITZ BIANA X DEX LINH X WYLIE KEEFE X TAM OC’s
1. chapter 1

Ceres strolled quickly through the halls of FoxFire she knew exactly why she was being called to the office, and she knew she was in trouble. She really, really tried to stay out of trouble (which apparently was still better than her uncle Keefe,) but sometimes people just said things that were so absolutely idiotic, it was hard not to punch them in the face. This time, however, she hadn't started the fight but was still apparently the only one in trouble.

She walked into the office, and met her aunt Linh's eyes, the thing about her aunt Linh, was that she was great, except, she was also the Dame of the school, so being called to her office wasn't necessarily the greatest thing. Especially since she always gave her this pleading look of, 'please don't waste this, not everyone gets to be here.' and it made her feel almost as bad as when her parents looked at her and sighed deeply, which was the reason she tried to stay out of trouble. Well that and because she really didn't want to get kicked out of the school. Not that she thought that her aunt Linh would kick her out, but she was afraid that she would punch the wrong person, and their parents would tell the council. Today, however, a kid and tried to tackle her, and so she had punched her back and they had ended up fighting, and then the girl clawed at her face and she backed off, not without giving the girl a terrible death glare, but still she had definitely walked away more injured than the other girl.

"Ceres, would you please explain why Amethyst Melruth claims that you tackled her to the floor and, quote, unquote 'punched her in the gut so hard she felt as though she had been stabbed with a thousand tiny knives'?" she asked. Ceres gestured to the two large scratch marks on her cheek,

"She tried to scratch my eyes out like some sort if freaking wolverine!" Ceres exclaimed, aunt Linh sighed and sat back down in her desk, "plus she tackled me to the ground, I was trying to get her off of me," she explained.

"Ceres you do realise that this is the third time you've been i n trouble this semester? Don't you?" she asked

"Yes Dame Linh," Ceres responded, she in fact had not realised that it had been the third time until it had been pointed out to her, but thinking about it know this was the third time she had fought someone in second term,

"And you do know what that means, am I correct?" her Aunt Linh asked,

"Yes Dame Linh," and this time she really did know what that meant, getting detention three times meant parents got called, If your parents got called three times however you got expelled, the most times her mom and dad had ever been called to the office was twice in one semester, and once they got called twice in the first semester and then once more in the first month of the second semester, that was the closest she'd ever been to being expelled.

Ceres waited in the uncomfortable wooden chair that her aunt Linh kept in her office. She figured it would take at least thirty minutes for her mom or dad to show up and honestly, she hoped it would take longer. Before her little sister had started Foxfire her parents had been a little less.. Expectant of her, thinking that, it was probably just normal kid stuff. Now however they thought that her little sister was a 'normal kid' despite her sister having a tendency to be very well behaved, more than normal kids her age were. Of course this wasn't to claim that she didn't cause a little more trouble than the rest of her level, but they now took it a little out of proportion. The door of the office opened.

Ceres could already see the frustration growing in her fathers teal eyes, her mother had a look of, 'well she shouldn't have done that, but when I was her age, I read a king's mind illegally, then joined an illegal organization , invaded exile, and got sent to exilium, so I should try to be understanding." of course this was all a guess, although Ceres was a telepath, it would be illegal to read her mother's mind. She definitely didn't need any more trouble, and she knew from stories, that that was the sort of thing that got you in a lot more trouble than what she was in now.

"What happened this time?" her father asked. Ceres gestured to the scratch on her cheek,

" A girl tried to claw my eyes out!" she exclaimed dramatically. Her mother sighed her eyes going from that 'maybe she had to' to a 'again Ceres, please stop,'

"full story please," said her mother, sounding disappointed.

"Well this girl Amethyst, just out of nowhere freaking tackles me, so naturally I fight back, and I end up punching her, and then she claws at my eyes so I back off then she told a teacher and I got in trouble." she explained. Her parents both made exasperated faces. Ceres flopped back as they went to go talk with her Aunt Linh.

Ceres sat on the floor of her bedroom, her best friend Everly sat across from her. Everly rolled her eyes as she heard the end of her story,

"She did not do that, I swear my mom is so unfair." Everly tucked her wavy black hair behind her ears and pulled it into a loose ponytail. Everly looked like an exact mixture of her parents Linh and Wylie, she didn't tend to act like them though. Between her snarky attitude and her tendency to start fight Everly tended to be more rebellious than Ceres, but that was fine, Ceres didn't mind that there was someone who behaviour tended to be better than hers, and Everly was one of the sweetest people ever if you got to know her. When she was younger her and all her cousins had been really close, but then when they were around six they all started splitting into groups of two. She didn't mind too much most if the time though, sometimes she still missed them .

Ceres shrugged,

"My parents aren't too mad this time so it should be fine," Ceres told her. Everly sighed,

"I should get home." Ceres nodded and Everly left the room. Ceres stood up and fell back on her bed. She slowly drifted to sleep.

 **AN: Carin: What is this, I have been really productive today. Any ways in case you were confused Ceres is Sophie and Fitz's daughter. I know I'm not the first person to write something like this but I don't think I've seen one where Ceres acts like, well Ceres. Also if you guys s want some really high quality fanfic you should check out IggyChewingOnAShoe who is like one of the coolest people I know and she's writing some really awesome stories, Any ways hope you enjoyed,**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

"Everly get down here!" Everly heard her mom yell. Always a great way to start her Saturday. Everly groaned and got out of bed, at least her mom didn't sound angry. At least not with her. She quickly changed and brushed her hair, then pulled it into a ponytail and ran down the stairs. What she saw in the room was not good, Ceres was there and yelling at Councillor Terik well her mom did the same, and uncle Fitz, and aunt Sophie, and her dad, and aunt Biana, and uncle Dex. Andromeda was crying well Councillor Terik tried to talk to her about something, and Blythe and Reverie were watching from the corner. Her brother came down from behind her and started yelling too. That was extra confusing. Her older brother was in the Gold Tower , he was rarely at home anymore.

"Anyone care to explain what the hell is going on here?" Everly yelled, everyone stopped and turned around to face her.

"They are accusing us of treason," Ceres explained.

Ceres didn't even really know what she was yelling about. She knew it had started when Councillor Terik had called her parents and told them to come here, then he explained that there had been a series of attacks across the lost Cities, and they suspected her and Everly, victims had also mentioned a vanisher attacking then so they suspected Andromeda, now Andromeda was sobbing because she was afraid she was going to be kicked out of Foxfire for this, and they were all yelling at Terik while he tried to talk to Andromeda, who was trying to make some form of an explanation. Well her sister Blythe and Andromeda's sister Reverie had a conversation through telepathy in the corner. She did consider Andromeda one of her friends, despite her being a year younger than her and Everly. Although Andromeda looked like a carbon copy of her mother, she didn't really act like aunt Biana at all. She was definitely the good influence of the group, but didn't necessarily live up to the 'Vacker legacy', mostly in the way that her grades weren't the best. That just meant she fit in with them all the better. . Everly ran down the stairs and Rhys (pronounced Reese) came a few minutes after her and continued yelling.

"Anyone care to explain what the hell is going on here", Everly yelled, everyone turned to face her,

"They are accusing us of treason," she explained.

"Not treason," Terik clarified, "it's not treason," he said looking over at Everly, "just crimes,"

"That we didn't do," Ceres pointed out,

"That you're being accused of nonetheless," Terik protested. Everly just looked more confused.

"Okay three questions, what crimes? Why do you think we did them? Why is Rhys here?" Everly asked.

"Small attacks have been happening all over the lost Cities, the bruises look like your work, I don't know why Rhys is here," Terik explained.

"I need mom , the mirror room is making people vomit," Rhys explained. Aunt Linh groaned and rolled her eyes,

"Can we just get rid of the mirror room, I've never had anyone come up to me and be like 'dame Linh, the mirror room has cured all my life problems, and identifying what they mean in life has made my life so much better,' no it's always 'Dame Linh the mirror room is making people pass out,' 'Dame Linh, the mirror room killed my sister,' you know what that's it, no more mirror room,"She stood up and followed Rhys to the leap master on the second floor.

"Wait all over the Lost Cities, yeah that doesn't sound like us, we usually work on smaller scales, and we only pick fights if the person did something first," Everly responded, looking back after her mother and brother walked away.

"Plus," added Ceres, "we would never get Andromeda in trouble," Andromeda looked over at her,

"Thank you," she mouthed, Ceres smiled at her.

"Well then, we will continue to look into this, thank you for your time," Terik told them and walked away.

Ceres sat on the floor of the cafeteria, there were still tables but they usually just sat in the corner. Colton Heks came and sat next to her, Andromeda was already sitting next to Everly who was sitting in the corner next to her with their legs intertwined. Colton looked at his food while eating it with a plain expression on his face.

"Can you believe what happened over the weekend?" Andromeda asked taking another bite of her food. Everly shook her head. Ceres looked over at Colton,

"So Councillor Terik called my parents and told us to go to Everly's house, then they start accusing us of random ash shirt, that we didn't do, until finally, Everly told them that we didn't attack people for no reason and he left," Everly explained, Colton looked back at his food. Andromeda started talking about some weird vanishing thing. She was pretty sure they were discussing if Andromeda's vanishing would be better or worse if Everly were to flood the room with light.

"Oh yeah," said Everly, "pretty sure Gloria is smarter than me," Andromeda laughed, Ceres did too, "no but I'm serious, she was explaining to me how the different abilities work, but not just like vanishing, like she explained how freaking telepathy and empathy and shirt worked, and then she told me who her favourite person with each of the talents were, like obviously, her parents were her favourite shade and empath, but like hell she had that crap planned out," Everly explained.

"Wait," Ceres said, Colton looked up at her, "on the note of Gloria, does she still call both her dads, dad?" Ceres asked, Everly's adopted younger cousins, tended to be very optimistic, and quite adorable, she always did things like dragging Everly into Black Swan meetings that were strictly no children and gave people small paper hats and then left again, she was apparently quite an amusing child to babysit. Everly continued talking and Colton kept eating,

"Yeah it's really hard to tell if she's talking about uncle Tam or uncle Keefe, like explain who you are talking about child," Everly spent the rest of lunch hour talking, while Andromeda listened and laughed, Colton mindlessly picked at his food.

The next day Colton didn't show up to school, which wasn't that strange. Ceres just assumed he was sick, and her friends all did the same. She was occupied anyway, her, her parents and Blythe were doing some weird thing where they all spent at least an hour every night talking. Talking with her parents wasn't so bad, but her sister was so ridiculously good at everything that her small talk was just another talent that she managed to outshine her at. The issue was it had been since Monday and now it was Friday which was four days, and Colton still wasn't back at school. Ceres was starting to grow concerned. Especially with the attacks popping up more and more frequently, the Lost Cities weren't a safe place anymore. She couldn't help but worry that her friend had fallen victim to one of the attacks, especially since a lot of the victims were walking away with burn marks. Some of them didn't even walk away, no one had died yet, but Ceres had to wonder how bad they were going to get.

The next Monday Colton was back. Unfortunately, Ceres theories had been correct.

"I was fine by Wednesday, it wasn't too bad, but I was terrified, I still am," Colton explained. Ceres felt her heart shatter, she didn't like to see her friends look so scared, and the look of absolute terror on Andromeda's face wasn't helping. Everly ran up behind them, it wasn't uncommon for her to talk to her brother before school. It also wasn't uncommon for Andromeda to be on their floor until she had to leave and run off to her first class. They watched as her aunt Linh's face appeared in front of them, she looked more scared than Ceres had ever seen her,

" Yesterday one attack victim was attacked by a woman in a black cape with the neverseen symbol stitched on the sleeve, all students including Gold and Silver towers are to report home immediately, we regret to inform you that the Neverseen has returned,"

 **AN: CARIN: I'm sorry! I am having an incredible amount of fun writing this though so hopefully new chapter soon. There is going to be seven chapters in total in this. Hope you enjoyed the chapter now for review response,**

 **06KoolKid101: Thanks!**

 **IggyChewingOnAShoe: ART! (we know each other by the way so I apologize if we're weird )**

 **lovekotlc: I love them too! I'm actually currently reading Dear Diary. Thank you for the review!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ceres sat anxiously on the living room couch. Since both her parents would be with the Black Swan she was currently sitting at Everly's house, across from Everly who was counting to ten over and over again, and Rhys, who was muttering to himself, next to Andromeda,who was silently crying. People had been pacing in and out of the house all day, Colton had been there for a few minutes, shaking with terror. Uncle Tam and Gloria had come by for a while. Gloria had sat on the floor well all the adults talked and made them all paper hats, for her this was just a normal day, she was too young to be told what was going on. Ceres held the paper hat in her hands and couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be so very nieve. A lot of her wished Gloria had stayed, she had made all of them smile, even Andromeda, who tended to take tragedy and states of panic the worse of all of them. Colton and his mom came down the stairs. Colton came and sat next to her. He was shaking, a lot. She grabbed onto his hand,

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him. He nodded. She didn't entirely believe him, but there wasn't much she could do so she just held his hand a little tighter and hoped that it helped.

Uncle Tam came down the stairs Gloria was jumping down the stairs behind him. Uncle Tam paced to the kitchen and Gloria came and sat down on the floor.

"Did you all lose your hats?" Gloria asked alarmed, all of then but Colton shook their heads and put their hats on. They had taken them off for practicality,

"Hey Gloria, Colton doesn't have a hat," Everly told her, sitting next to her on the floor. Gloria looked over at him, suddenly realizing he was there,

"Oh no!" she exclaimed searching through her stachel that she kept on her with the specific intent of holding her paper ,tape, safety scissors and colored pens. She found a piece of paper and her scissors and her tape and started making one of her small paper hats for Colton. Gloria finished the hat and put it on Colton's head. Colton smiled a bit. Gloria herself didn't wear the paper hats, she had a real hat that she wore. Constantly. It was hilarious. Everly went back on the couch. Gloria was repeating some sort of nursery rhyme well spinning in circles.

Her Aunt Biana and Uncle Dex came down the stairs, Andromeda ran over to her parents and hugged them, they hugged her back.

Her mother, father and uncle Keefe all came down the stairs,

" Dada!" Gloria yelled, she ran over and hugged her dad. Ceres looked over at her parents who were absorbed in their own conversation, which wasn't good, it also wasn't good that it seemed like they were arguing, it took a lot to make one of her parents argue with the other, and a lot more to make the other argue back. She walked over to her parents and hugged her dad, he hugged her back,

"I would hug you but I'm pretty sure I'm still a covered in feathers," her mom said, "I could still hug you if you really want,"

"I think I'll pass," Ceres responded playing with her fingers. In unison all of their imparters made a large beeping sound, they all took them out. Councillor Emery was on all the screens. He started talking,

" Due to recent developments on the New Neverseen, no one is to light leap without direct instruction from the council, the following places are to be entirely evacuated, Atlantis, Foxfire. As of roght now, the Lost Cities are on coomplete lockdown,"

Ceres rolled over on to her other side on the thin mat in the Endal household living room. She stared at the back of Colton's head.

"Colton," she whispered quietly enough he only would have heard it if he was awake. He turned around and their eyes met. They both sat up,

"You can't sleep either?" he asked. She shook her head. Not only was the constant threat of the Neverseen pounding in her brain, she could hear her parents arguing about something in the guest room. Colton sighed,

"Ceres can I tell you something?" Ceres nodded,

"Of course," she responded.

"I don't think I've ever been as scared as I was when I was attacked," he told her, Ceres looked at him with sympathy,

"Colton of course you haven't, that would be terrifying, it probably would have scared the hell out if all of us," Colton sighed again,

"I guess." Ceres put her hand on his shoulder,

"Colton," he looked up at her, their eyes lingered looking at each other. Colton started slowly leaning in. Ceres felt her breath catch, what was he doing? He was leaning in slowly, she could pull away if she wanted to, but now she didn't know if she wanted to. At the last minute Colton moved his head and rested it on her shoulder looking at the floor, Ceres wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, she started to say something and then realized, what could she say, here she was sitting on the floor in the middle of the night, holding on to her friends well he sobbed from fear, just barely stopping herself from doing the same, they couldn't leave, they couldn't go home, even school had been canceled. The world around them was crumbling, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. They had both heard the horror stories about the Neverseen, about how three councillors had been killed by the Neverseen, (councillor Kenric, councillor Alina, and councillor Oralie,), about the old leader of the black swan who had managed to die twice, about uncle Alvar who had in the end redeemed himself giving his own life to save her dad's. So Ceres didn't speak, she just sat there on the floor holding onto Colton, listening to his sobs, remembering he was here, at least for now.

Ceres sat on the love seat looking directly at Colton. She still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about them both having mental breakdowns at the same time last night. She was okay with this though, looking into his eyes was familiar and somewhat calming. Their parents still didn't get along well, from the fact that Colton's grandparents didn't want her mother to exist, therefore did not want her to exist, and to add to that his mother had picked on her's all through their years at Foxfire. Her and Colton however had been friends for so long that just staring into each other's eyes was incredibly calming. Their knees pressed together, and she grabbed his hand that was pressed up against the back of the seat. Everly ran down the stairs holding a bag of clothes, the adults had been given all of the beds, luckily Blythe, and Andromeda's triplet siblings, Reverie and Finley, were all at the Redek household, which left them in the mostly responsible hands of Marella. Her son Thane was one if their weird freakishly perfect friends. All of the adults were still there and took all of the beds, Everly had wanted to quickly get some clothes from her room, so that she didn't have to awkwardly kick whoever was sleeping there out to change. Ceres's parents came out of the room looking frustrated, they were stressed out she was trying to remember that. The adults all started coming down the stairs one by one. Her aunt Linh was in the office, trying to figure out how they could all catch up on school if the Lost Cities were on lockdown more than a week. Her aunt Linh came pounding down the stairs,

"We have an issue," she said holding out the note. Ceres fought through the people to see the note, and there it was, signed

The branch offs, stamped with the Neverseen symbol with a large oak tree drawn over it in red.

 **An: Carin: Hello! New chapter, and yet another cliffhanger, all though a little bit less of one this time. Any ways hope you enjoyed! Tim for review response,**

 **IggyChewingOnAShoe: no, I most certainly wasn't, thanks for the review!**

 **06KoolKid101: I really love stories in the future too! Thanks for the review!**

 **Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

"Meet us at exile at dawn if you value your lives, bring however you like but no more than seven. Prepare for secrets you had no wish to know. The branch offs," her mother read. "Holy mother forking shirt balls." They all looked around the room. "I think the collective should go, which leaves us with two more people,"

"I want to go!" Ceres exclaimed,

"Then I'm going too," said Everly,

"Wait if my daughters going so am I," Linh protested. Ceres's mother sighed.

"Fine, Biana, Keefe, figure out which of you is going." Her mother put her head in her hands as they started yelling at each other. "You know what, I'm calling Sandor neither of you get to go If your going to act like toddlers," Although Sandor wasn't her mother's bodyguard anymore she had kept in touch with him. Colton looked over at her worried, she smiled at him as her mother walked away. Everly looked at Ceres, and then looked her up and down, examining her Foxfire uniform,

"You should borrow some of my clothes, your uniforms not made for running," Everly pointed out. Ceres sighed. Everly was probably right. Everly rustled through her bag and found some pants and a shirt, "here you can wear this," sue said handing them to her. Ceres thanked her and walked into a washroom where she quickly changed.

When Ceres came back Sandor was there. She waved as everyone turned around, They all went back to the the conversation. Ceres went and sat down next to Everly. Everly was shaking, and Andromeda was blinking in and out of sight so fast it was hard to see her. Colton hadn't manifested yet and he tended to be steady, but he kept giving her

'Be careful' looks. Colton had been standing next to his mom, but he came and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and it made her her heart do a double beat.

" Mother forking shirt balls, when the hell did this happen. This was not apart of the plan, I was not supposed to fall in love with Colton. Well Shirt." She thought to herself. She didn't let go of his hand though. Ceres waited until everyone who was going and stood up at the same time as Everly, they walked over to the group of people who were going. They had gotten permission from the council to go to exile, because in her mother's exact words 'we'll go anyway, but let's try not to break the law again,'.

Ceres watched as exile sparkled in to view. She silently followed as her mother lead them all through the halls, giving the guards slight nods as they walked. They all laid eyes on them at the exact same time, but it was what she saw when their leader let down their hood that shocked her, the long blonde hair, the teal eyes, looking back at her was her sister, her perfect baby sister, staring back at her was Blythe.

 **AN: CARIN: I'm sorry that this was so short. But in ither news there's only three chapters after this and it's like whaaaa. There will be a sequel though... YAY! I'm very excited to write that! Hope you enjoyed,**

 **No review response this time I didn't get any new ones .**

 **Bye!**


	5. chapter 5

An: Carin: Hey! So my good friend **Anne(IggyChewingOnAShoe) asked me to explain who was who's kid. So here it is,**

 **Ceres(telepath) and Blythe(telepath) are Sophie and Fitz's daughters, and Ceres is thirteen and Blythe is eleven They both have the last name Vacker**

 **Andromeda(Vanisher), Reverie(Technopath), and Finley(Vanisher) are Dex and Biana's kids and are triplets therefore are all twelve they all have the last name Vacker**

 **Everly(Flasher) and Rhys(hydrokinetic) are Linh and Wylie's kids ,**

 **Rhys is seventeen and Everly is thirteen**

 **They both have the last name Endal.**

 **Colton(not yet manifested) is Stina's son, Colton is thirteen and has the last name Heks, Stina is married to someone, I don't know who.**

 **Thane(pyrokinetic) is Marella's son and is eleven, Marella was apart of a broken match and is now dating Jensi. Pyrokinesis is still banned.**

 **After the Neverseen were defeated the Elves started something somewhat similar to the human Foster care system, and through that Tam and Keefe adopted Gloria who is two, and obviously hasn't manifested.**

 **All of this takes place like two hundred years in the future. Now for the story!**

Everyone gasped, as the rest of the branch off members revealed their faces. In addition to Blythe, Reverie , Finley and Thane were all there.

"But why, how, what are you doing?" someone else Asked, she didn't know who, she didn't really care. Blythe was… sure they hadn't gotten along the best, but she was still her baby sister, how could she do something like this. Blythe started laughing hysterically,

"Why?! Because you defeated the Neverseen but didn't make the council change anything! Everything is still the same and council still gets to decide what's right and what's wrong! What we can and can't do it's bull shirt!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her. "I'm sure you're wondering what my plan is, but instead what if we start from the beginning, and I tell you why I did all this, It started when I realized that the elven cities still weren't fair and you weren't doing anything to change it, neither was the council, so I started to research, it was a biography of councillor Oralie that really made me want to change something, in a quote of hers that I believe you gave, 'sometimes rebellion in the only course of wisdom' and I started to wonder, would she be proud of the world she died for, then I started reading biographies of other people," she directed her attention to their dad, "uncle Alvar died, for you and you didn't even bother to clear his name!" she yelled her teal eyes glittering with hate, Blythe. It was Blythe all along. Was it her? Was it her who attacked Colton, either way it would have been her who ordered the attack. Suddenly ninety percent of her brain was yelling, 'attack her no one gets to hurt my friends,' the other ten percent was still shocked, and betrayed that her baby sister could do this,

 _Ceres ran through the green grass,_

 _"See over here," she exclaimed pointing at the tall tree behind their house. Blythe came running up behind her,_

 _"Woah!" she exclaimed her mouth hanging open, if course It wasn't the height of the tree that was amazing, it was the fact that over the last few weeks Ceres had been building a huge picnic area on one of the largest branches of the trees. Blythe smiled,_

 _"Can we go up there?" she asked excited,_

 _"Of course!" responded grabbing one of the branches, "just step where I step," Blythe followed up behind her, Ceres and Blythe sat down and they both started eating._

"Now of course we're here, at Exile, preparing to start the rise of the world that your generation failed to cause," she told them, "now why does this have to start at Exile? I'm releasing the prisoners, how? It was easy really, we knew we only wanted to release the violent prisoners, the ones who lost their sanity when their minds were broken but not their ability to create thoughts. The ones who had always had a blood lust, just now they can live it out, now they have no mind to protect, it started with Reverie obviously, she got some of uncle Dex's old notes she managed to make something that could break through the security whenever she wanted on whatever cells she wanted. Next Finley went through Exile while invisible and saw who was dangerous,"

 _Ceres laid in her bed on her side. Her chest ached from coughing, and other than Blythe(who was supposed to be sleeping) no one was home, except gnomes in case of an emergency. Suddenly there was quiet footsteps from her door, and her four year old sister came into view,_

 _"I brought you some water," she said placing the glass on her nightstand,_

 _"You're supposed to be asleep," she said her voice scratchy,_

 _"Sleep is an illusion," responded Blythe. She crawled into the bed behind her, "but can I sleep here tonight?" she asked,_

 _"Yeah" Ceres croaked out reaching for the glass of water. She Gulped down a few sips,_

 _"Thanks for the water," she coughed,_

 _"Your welcome," mumbled Blythe closing her eyes, Ceres closed her eyes too and layed down,_

 _"Night Blythe," she whispered,_

 _"Good night," yawned Blythe,_

Ceres watched as her sister watched their reactions with a slight smile on her lips.

"I will let you go, this time, but I want one of you to stay here as our hostage," Blythe told them,

The adults all started arguing about who would go, Everly looked around, the adults

kept fighting, Ceres realized what Everly was doing too late she reached out for her friends hand but she was too far forward, the adults all turned as they realized what she was doing, aunt Linh tried to run forward but Thane surrouded himself the Branch off's and their prisoner in flame. Ceres felt someone grab onto her hand and the light tugged her away.

Ceres sat in the living room with Andromeda and Colton on her either side,

"So she just?" Andromeda asked again, Ceres nodded somberly,

"Lay off the questions for a bit, she's probably freaking out," Colton said to Andromeda. Andromeda looked at the floor. She looked over to Everly,

"Everly's not here," she silently reminded herself.

Everyone else came into the living room,

"So the plan is, Colton, Ceres, your going to look through Blythe's room and see what you can find, Rhys, Andromeda, go see what there is in Reverie and Finley's rooms, Linh, Marella, your going to go to the council, Tam, Wylie make sure everyone has food water and a way to defend themselves, I need the collective here thinking of a plan," her mother said firmly going into full out, 'I'm in charge here and I am not afraid to remind you if that' mode. Gloria tugged at her shirt,

"What do I do?" she asked, her mother seemed to consider it for a minute and then kneeled down so that she was almost at eye level,

"Gloria, you need to make as many paper hats as possible," she said entirely seriously, Gloria nodded at her firmly. Ceres tried to keep a straight face.

Ceres sighed as her and Colton looked through the hundreds of pieces of paper containing semi-messy notes about world domination and changing the world order.

"Damn my sister is screwed up," she exclaimed, she was trying to stay at least mildly humorous through all of this, other wise part of her felt like her sister had already won. Colton nodded,

"Yeah, some of these make me feel like maybe being an only child isn't so bad." Ceres laughed. Then she found the document the full out document, titled with large writing,

Dear Family, why you can't stop me.

 **AN: Carin: Yay! I'm back to getting new chapters up every couple of days! I sorta took a break because I had a lot of homework. Anyways hope you enjoyed**

 **Review response time!**

 **IggyChewingOnAShoe: thank you! And hope the first part cleared up your questions!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear family, this is why you can't stop me,_

 _What you need to understand is I will always be just half a step ahead. I will always have just one more tool, one more tool that you can't stop. Now of course there are other things I'd like to say, after all, ' Blood is thicker than water'_

 _Dear Ceres,_

 _You were a good big sister, but unfortunately you trust the black swan much too blindly. I wish that I wouldn't have to eliminate you, just remember you always have a place with us if you ever choose one. Do not however get any ideas about becoming a double agent, the moment you show any loyalty to the black swan, you will be taken prisoner._

 _Love, Blythe_

All of the eyes were dotted with the typical hearts that her sister wrote with. How could someone so seemingly innocent do something so terrible? Ceres kept reading,

 _Dear Mom,_

No, she wouldn't read that, it wasn't hers to read. She skimmed through the rest of the letter, there was one for her dad, but nothing else was meant for her. She shivered the rest of the notes were things they already knew but seeing them in her sisters handwriting just made it too terrifying for comfort,

 _Releasing all violent prisoners from Exile will start the panic, it will kill off the weak and leave the strong who are willing to be apart if something new, the attacks were all just a distraction._

Of course they were, her sister was a master of distraction. It all came together now,

" _Sometimes rebellion is the only source of wisdom," yet here we are conforming to the rules that the council she turned against put up. Nothing has changed, my parents are weak and incompetent. They failed to change anything but in their shadows they also failed to notice me rising to the call of my friends, rising to the call of those who need my help. To change the ridiculous prejudices our society has put up, and if the only way to do so is to eliminate the council and the Black Swan and their supporters than so be it._

Ceres shook reading the notes, Colton came up next to her,

"You okay" he asked grabbing her hand, Ceres shakily nodded. She wasn't okay, her best friend was gone and her younger sister was running an evil organization, but Colton probably wasn't okay either. In fact, she was just grateful that he was still staying by her side. If she was in that position she would probably be screaming at him demanding to know if he was a part of the branch offs too. Luckily Colton was a lot more chill than her. So there was no yelling, although the constant 'you okay?' Was getting a bit… excessive, but very sweet excessive. Andromeda ran into the room,

"Aunt Linh And Marella got arrested by the council!"

Ceres sat at the tribunal, so far it was long and boring, and scary. In fact she only really cared to listen when they finally gave a verdict,

"We find Linh Endal guilty of training a pyrokinetic and will be sentenced to banishment, we also find Marella Redek guilty of hiding illegal personal use of pyrokinesis, training of a pyrokinetic and will be considered a threat to society, because of this the mind of Marella Redek will be broken,"

Everly woke up in a dark feel foggy maze, where was she? Suddenly someone started screaming, who was that? She listened closer, Rhys, it was Rhys. She tried to run toward his voice but found a dead end she ran again but couldn't find a way to her brother,

"What kind of freaking fracking maze has no damn way out," she exclaimed in frustration. Suddenly there was thunder and lightning started striking everywhere it was almost entirely dark now so she tried to light up the area around her with flashing. Her ability wouldn't work though. It felt like someone was taking all her metal energy before she had the chance to use it. Or maybe like she didn't have any in the first place. She wasn't sure her thoughts felt like they were being scrambled up and the placed in her brain. Everytime the lightning flashed she could see where she was going, maybe she could manipulate that light. The lightning flashed and she tried to pull the light towards her. It didn't work. Rhys was still screaming. Where was she? Why was she here? Why was Rhys here? Everly sat down and started shaking from the cold rain,

"Help," she whispered uselessly, "please somebody help me,"

AN: Carin: this is the second to last chapter! Omg I might actually finish this! Then there's still the sequel of course but still omg only one more chapter! Anyways hope you enjoyed

Review response

IggyChewingOnAShoe: Thanks! I'll try to write more Gloria into the plan next time!

Please review if you enjoyed, or if you didn't tell me what I should try to change next time,

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie looked around the room, randomly demanding a hearing with the council was not something normal but since she was technically the leader of the Black Swan she was allowed to do so. She walked in,

"State your reasoning for this meeting," said councillor Emery

"I would like it if you released Marella and Linh," she told them, Bronte face palmed in a 'Sophie no' sort of manner, "starting with why you should realise Linh,"

Everly looked around her expecting the maze where she had been before, instead she found a dark room. Dirty air filled her lungs and she coughed. Where was she? Loud beeping sounds answered her questions for her, she was in the forbidden cities.

Ceres sat next to Colton. She wasn't sure where Andromeda was, or anyone else for that matter. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again and instead turned to face him. They stared at each other for a moment, then something happened that surprised Ceres, Colton started to lean in to kiss her. Of course the thing that happened after this was more surprising, Ceres moved her head too and pulled him in closer to her. Suddenly when their lips met the world became brighter, it didn't fade away like some people said it did, but suddenly it all became better, because suddenly she was sitting next to Colton and suddenly they couldn't be close enough. They fell over one to their backs and broke apart staring into eachothers eyes. Suddenly Colton sat bolt upright as though he was just now realizing that they had been making out,

"So…" Colton said as Ceres sat up, "did that feel right to you because it felt really really right to me," Ceres nodded. Colton nodded back,

"So are we?" Ceres asked awkwardly , "I mean like I'd like to be, but I understand if you don't want to,"

"Of course not, uh I mean of course I don't want to not be a couple, so I do want to," he said scratching the back of his neck, "sorry, this is sort of new,"

"Yeah," Ceres breathed. They leaned against each other. Which was luckily much less awkward than discussing their relationship status. Colton wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. Click! The door opened. Andromeda walked in,

"Oh look you guys are snuggling, well that great but while you were doing that I was you know, trying to find Everly," she said, her voice getting progressively more sarcastic. Ceres felt a rush of guilt wash over her. How could she forget about that?

"Did you find anything?" Colton asked. Andromeda shook her head sombrely. Their imparters all beeped at the same time. They took them out to find Councillor Emery on the screens.

"To start this weekly message we will be announcing the addition of weekly messages, Marella Redek and Linh Endal will be released from custody. All un paired telepaths will be given a Cognate, training will commence overmorrow , all pre paired telepaths will lead training, any cognates who's trust was broken will be re-trained. All people over eleven will have their talents triggered. Please note the use of pyrokinesis will be temporarily un- banned. The Lost cities are still on partial lockdown, you can now, travel in group of three to five, houses should have no more than ten people at a house," the Imparters turned off, the adults all came in, Colton's mom counted them,

"We have eleven," she said

"No we don't," responded aunt Biana disappearing,

"Oh okay," responded Colton's mom. Ceres's mom came in followed by aunt Linh and Marella. "We have too many again," said Colton's mom,

"Well Sh*t," reacted aunt Biana reappearing again, Ceres laughed,

"Language," Her dad said.

"Well screw you Fitz," she responded.

Ceres watched as the last of the people leaped away. Both of her parents collapsed on the couch, then they sat up straight.

"So," started her mother, " Your sister's leading an evil organization, we gonna talk about that or just, not do that,?"

"We probably should," responded her father. Ceres sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Reverie wiped sweat from her brow. She was half way through the most complex piece of technologie she had ever made and she had to admit, she would have been lost without her father's notes. It was in essence a combination of a multitude of his gadgets. Using the removable technology of the circlet, the trackers from the panic switch, (although the tracking system hadn't been made by her father she had needed the notes to understand the complex nature of it), the notes from his attempts to open the caches, and the hacking system of the twigler, the only difference this was made to do something her father had never completed, a task he attempted but failed, this was made to track through the human mind, and it would bring down the moonlark.

Ceres looked at the large building in which Cognate training would be held. Her parents looked confident, where as she was nervous, excited, but nervous. She had always wanted a Cognate, but didn't have any friends who were telepaths. So Ceres sucked in a breath, got over her anxiety and walked through the door.

 **AN:CARIN: OMG I FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! So now back to being a normal and put together human, this is the first multiple chapter project I ever finished, and it's only taken me what four years. Not since I started this, since I started writing. Anyways, the sequel will be up after I do three things,**

 **A)Find a name for Ceres's Cognate**

 **B)Write the first chapter**

 **C)Think of a name for the story (If you have any suggestions that would be great)**

 **D)Figure out what will happen in all the chapters**

 **E)Make sure that the story has enough cute Gloria quotes**

 **Also if you could please please please review, that would really make my day,**

 **Anyways,**

 **Bye!**


End file.
